


Paranoia

by amandabeicker



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque todo haya acabado, siempre quedará aquel temor. El que le hace despertarse asustada pensando que va a encontrar su lado de la cama vacío.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> Situado post Final Fantasy X-2. Contiene el típico gran spoiler de la parte final del juego.

Las noches eran el peor momento del día, igual que lo habían sido desde hacía dos años. Aunque el último mes lo había cambiado prácticamente todo, aún quedaba esa notable excepción, esa secuela permanente que le había quedado como recuerdo de su antigua agonía. Era el único momento en el que era capaz de olvidar lo feliz que era y sumirse en un mar de imaginaciones a cada cual más aterradora. Porque, en cuanto se apagaba la luz, dejaba de verle y de oírle, y de tener la certeza de que continuaba allí a su lado. De que no había vuelto a desaparecer, dejándola sola en un nuevo pozo de desesperación de la que ya no sabría salir. 

Algunas noches, aún la asaltaban las pesadillas. Se despertaba sobresaltada cuando todo estaba aún oscuro, miraba a su lado, y él ya no estaba. Le llamaba a gritos, corría por todo el pueblo buscándole desesperadamente. El llanto cegaba sus ojos, se caía diversas veces al suelo, pero no le importaba el dolor en sus rodillas. Se le desgarraba la voz de tanto gritar su nombre… pero él nunca contestaba. Había desaparecido; igual que la otra vez.

Yuna siempre se despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber si en breve iba a tener que salir corriendo a buscarle. Como siempre se entremezclaba sueño y realidad, nunca era capaz de distinguir cuándo acababa una cosa y cuándo empezaba otra.

El miedo se removía en su estómago mientras se esperaba a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, dejando pasar aquellos interminables segundos para saber si había vuelto a caer en su eterna paranoia. Las difuminadas sombras de la habitación empezaron a distinguirse, borrosas por la falta de luz, arrancándole un leve gemido asustado de la garganta. Yuna se dio la vuelta, poseída por el miedo, buscando desesperadamente. Su mano izquierda rozó la suave piel del brazo de Tidus, provocando en ella un inevitable sollozo de alivio. Ahora le distinguía claramente: seguía allí. Su figura yaciente se recortaba en la débil luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana; dormía de lado, mirando hacia ella, con la fina sábana tapándole hasta la cintura. Tenía los brazos encogidos, apoyados en la cama, y una expresión de serenidad en su rostro. El fino pelo rubio se le alborotaba por delante de los ojos cerrados.

Yuna asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, apretando los labios con alivio. Como siempre, Tidus seguía allí, durmiendo junto a ella, todas las veces que se despertaba _de verdad_.

Le acarició repetidamente la mejilla, recostándose a su lado, con la necesidad de sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y le besó tenuemente los labios, rozándolos apenas un instante. La respiración del chico se tornó más ligera casi al momento, suspiró fuertemente y se movió para ponerse boca arriba, llevándose la mano a la cara para frotarse los ojos.

—Yuna… —murmuró él, medio dormido.

—Aquí estoy —respondió ella, suavemente, ahora que su aliento empezaba a calmarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Tidus a media voz, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Oh… perdona, ¿te he despertado? —se disculpó sinceramente Yuna.

—Puedes despertarme siempre que quieras si vas a hacerlo así —murmuró Tidus, sonriendo levemente. Se volvió hacia ella y abrió por primera vez sus profundos ojos azules—. Me gusta.

—Apuesto a que sí —bromeó Yuna.

Pero algo debía traslucirse en su cara, algún reflejo de su sufrimiento anterior, porque Tidus frunció el ceño: —¿Te pasa algo?

—Yo… no… no es nada —aseguró Yuna, negando repetidamente con la cabeza—. Es sólo que… que…si no te importa… preferiría dormir con la luz encendida.

Tidus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Claro —respondió. Estiró el brazo hasta la lamparita de la mesa de noche, y la encendió; la débil luz anaranjada que ésta desprendía iluminó la estancia. Con aquella claridad, todos sus monstruos parecían absurdos y definitivamente irreales.

Tidus tenía los ojos entrecerrados, protegiéndolos de la luz a la que aún no estaba acostumbrado. Volvió a tumbarse y los cerró del todo. Yuna se acostó a su lado, y el brazo de él se ciñó automáticamente a su cintura. Supo que él ya había vuelto a dormirse cuando su respiración se tornó acompasada y regular. Sonrió, cerrando los ojos a su vez.

Estaba segura de que, aquella vez, iba a ser sorprendentemente fácil conciliar el sueño.


End file.
